Never again
by Alicat123
Summary: Hello!Diego reflects on his past life. Scary and a tad of gore. You have been warned. Dont worry, Im not one for writing these sorts of story's :P ONESHOT! more on Diego, shira is just a the end! 90 views... review maybe?


Hello everyone :D I had a break from fanfiction for ages... But I had an inspirational week!

If you have browsed my profile, it says im a secret ninja. Well all in all its true BUT!

'I train in the ever underestimated martial art of the ancients, taekwondo :P Anyway, im drifting from my inspirational happenings. I got put through for 'sparring' (where you fight each other!) But this time he tested me, (my instructor) He put me up against random people he picked out. Believe me its hard! As I entered the ring. I waited anxiously for the opponents to make their first moves. I cant begin to describe the feeling it gave me, FEAR. I became inpatient and wanting them to leave but attack first. It literally felt like time had set still. I had this feeling of Pureness.I heard the whistle .And it was on, before I knew it three black belt's comming after me! My god it scared me, But I managed to overwhelm them with 'Round house flying kicks' Google roundhouse kicks then picture it in mid-air spinning twice in the process. It was hard but I pulled it off, Sent one flying a metre and the others backed down and tapped out...'

MOTIVATION – I had a chat with an ex soldier (my instructor). He explained to me what he felt before he was sent into combat. They call it or 'Inner primal' (by the way, i laughed at first)

It was then I realized after reading up, this originally was recorded on cave paintings by Neanderthals. I then went home only to tell my friends about it. And they said 'write a fanfic on it' So without further a due. Let us begin.

* * *

Diego could feel the harsh winds in the back of his throat, his eyes were stinging due to the pure bitterness of the harsh sub zero winds.

He kept his gaze on the horizon. Anxiously he waited with his comrades. He was pressed against a snowy embankments up on a ledge. They kept still, pressing themselves into the snow. He was a young pack warrior, who had sneaked his way into the war in which his farther was participating in.

His mother was intent on keeping him in the cave. But he had managed to sneak out and persuade his farther into letting him get a bite of action.

He was now waiting for the rival pack to appear in his sights, he had been told that the sabres closest tend to be on the receiving end. This was after he had been put up front.

It had been a few minutes now and all of the sabers were getting impatient.

Diego however was keen on setting his eyes first on what his farther and grandfather's had to face in combat. But Diego never really could not have been prepared for what horrors were to come.

Distant snarls were heard, Diego braced as his eyes shot straight open searching for the enemy. His breath was the only thing to make a noise, which made Diego grow slightly weary. He gently rose from his current position and crawled forward.

"are they there?" a voice whispered from behind him. Diego's gaze narrowed as rival pack members came to view. His heart pounded, and he started to feel unnerved.

"yes" Diego replied quietly. Realization came into place, he started to crawl back down next to a fellow pack member.

" everyone rise" a dark voice croaked. Without hesitation, they all rose from their current positions.

"on my command, sprint to the enemy, make no sound. But I want your best war cry when we engage." Diego's farther explained.

"GO!"

With the command, all sabers ran without a sound. Like orange ghost's. They pelted for the enemy. There were in total, forty pack members.

Diego's heart was pounding as he could make out figures in the distance.

Fear flooded around his mind fearing for the worst. Thoughts of what happened if they caught you after the battle, fear of being killed. The whole experience was surreal, Diego wasn't going to die today. He was the son of a Sabre war chief, and was going to make him proud. The enemy was in sight now, He saw his chance and pounced on the unsuspecting male, a death-defying roar came from his throat as he sank his claws into his side.

As if time went completely still, he looked at his victim. Words could not describe his feeling. Guilt? He did not know. Diego was totally oblivious to the war cry's and death around him. He just looked at his victim. He wasn't dead,

but just looking with fear up at Diego. He looked merciful at the victim.

Slowly Diego rose from his victim, he yanked at his scruff to get him on his feet.

"go" He yelled . His ears went flat, as the other sabre questionably looked upon him. As quick as a flash he bolted for the woods.

Diego looked around at the other rival pack members running for their lives.

They were dragging their dead with them, sprinting and yelling commands at each other to escape Diego's comrades.

He looked around, it seemed everything was in slow motion. A loud noise brought him back to his senses as a sabre latched hold off Diego's neck and flung him to a rock. Deluded and confused he stared dagger into his attackers quickly shook out of his daze. The attacker made a dash for a killing blow when Diego hooked his claw and tor a chunk out of his neck. Dead.

Diego rubbed his neck, it was all surreal. He wished it was a dream, but it

wasn't. He was wounded badly, but he didn't care. All his life he had an ambition to be a warrior like his farther. He had reconsidered this now, seeing what sabre life was really like. He was blind up until now.

"Diego?" a soft female voice called. Diego blinked, snapping back to reality.

"You were telling me about your pack?" She edged on.

"im sorry, I zoned out a little remembering..." He sighed.

Diego was at next to his friend Shira. Laying closely together on a rock next to a fire.

He didn't want to tell her, but he simply said.

"to be honest, Never again Shira. The things I saw and did. Will stick with me for the rest of my life. It never clicked for me, I never liked being in a pack. The reason is I opened my eyes to what it was really like, about how harsh life can be for you when in a pack. Never again"


End file.
